Sash Lilac
Sash Lilac is one of the main protagonists in the Freedom Planet series. She is a half-Water Dragon who seeks to protect the world of Avalice from threats, such as Lord BrevonBrevon's alien army, Merga and the Bakunawa. Attributes Lilac has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots or her two long strands of hair. Her signature move, the Dragon Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. This makes her an ideal character for speedrunning. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. History Pre-Freedom Planet Lilac's history prior to the events of Freedom Planet is inconclusive, with details left intentionally vague. As such, the following is an incomplete version of her background: Lilac is apparently an orphan with no references ever made to her family. Prior to the game's events, she joined the street gang known as the Red Scarves. This is where she met Carol and after a brief rivalry, became her best friend. With Carol, she competed in martial arts tournaments for cash prizes on behalf of the Red Scarves, apparently making a significant amount of money from them. It is unknown if this was the extent of her involvement in their activities. What is known, however, is that at some point, gang leader Spade 'crossed a line' that neither Lilac or Carol were willing to go over (hinted to be murder). Feeling the Red Scarves had left them no choice, the two abandoned the gang to go independent. Prior to leaving, an incident occurred between Lilac and Spade, though it is not known if this was linked to Lilac's departure from the gang. What is known is that Lilac feels a degree of guilt about the event, and claims she didn't know what she was doing (a claim that earns her Spade's scorn, hinting that he hasn't forgiven her for the event.) After leaving the gang, both Lilac and Carol became involved in thievery, regularly stealing from the rich during their pilgrimages to the Kingdom Stone. Cut dialogue from the game shows that Lilac would insist on only stealing from the rich. At some point, she acquired her own tree house, which would serve as Lilac and Carol's home. Freedom Planet Lilac to the Rescue She and Carol were on their way to Shang Tu; a wealthy place where they were going to steal enough funds to sustain themselves for the year. When both of them spot a plane hurtling out of her way into the countryside, Lilac selflessly rushes to rescue the pilot. It's discovered that the pilot is a turtle-shelled, duck-billed man named Torque, Who had been ambushed by a mechanical-armed snake named Serpentine. During this, Lilac unwittingly catapults herself to the forefront of an impending conflict. Torque asks for Lilac and Carol's help in rescuing the Kingdom Stone, a very valuable relic that contains untold amounts of energy. In doing so, they become embroiled in a brewing conflict between the Three Kingdoms of Avalice: the city of Shuigang, which has become aggressive and warmongering following the death of it's King and the rise of his son, the mentally unstable Prince Dail; the city of Shang Mu, whose wealth-obsessed leader Mayor Zao is desperate to solve a recent energy crisis; and the city of Shang Tu, whose Royal Magister is not well-versed in war. Theft of the Kingdom Stone The two rush to the Kingdom's shrine to protect it only to be briefly stymied by Shang Tu's officers, General Gong and the priestess Neera Li, who refuse to believe their claims of a theft plot. However, they arrive just in time to watch the Kingdom Stone being stolen by Spade, a professional thief and assassin, Dail's half-brother, and Lilac and Carol's sworn rival who steals it for Mayor Zao, as part of his own plan to discover the truth of his father's murder. The theft of the Stone causes a cave-in, which briefly separates Lilac and Carol, the latter being trapped inside and pinned by rubble. However, Carol is saved by the timid wild child Milla Basset, a hush basset who had been tailing the pair with the intent of meeting a dragon. Lilac finds that Carol is okay, and they both formed a friendship with the lonely hound and invite her to their base. Torque's Mission Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon. Brevon crash-landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, She, Carol and Milla all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. Negotiations in Shang Mu The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group to recover the Stone from Zao. Distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, a snake with mechanical arms who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer. After finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. On the Run from the Law The group finally return to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's past as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. Milla was suddenly brought back in by Neera after her failed attempt to escape, then Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque alone go by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Syntax and the Absolution and is whisked away. The girls give chase, only to be confronted by Serpentine and his Robogunship. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life, and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol, and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Confronting Brevon Lilac infiltrates Brevon's Base without difficulty. Unfortunately, she underestimated the Base's security, then is ambushed by Serpentine and ends up captured by Brevon, who chokes her to the point of passing out. Later, Brevon cuts off Lilac's ponytails, then subjects her to brutal electric torture in an attempt to test Torque's resolve, rather than extract any information from him. Brevon is amused by how Lilac still manages to have some fight left in her, despite being left scarred . Lilac and Torque had been suddenly rescued by Carol and Milla, but Brevon manages to catch all of them in the torture room. However, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape, but Lilac gets separated from the group in the ensuing chaos. She is then found by Neera Li, who arrests her and brings her back to Shang Tu. The Magister's Mission Later, Lilac was brought before the Magister, who reveals he had the composition of the mech investigated, proving Lilac's initial claims of innocence true. However, because Lilac had lied to him to get Torque released, he has one last task for her before he agrees to give her aid. After he has her healed in a bath filled with liquified Health Petals, the Magister sends Lilac to investigate a nearby lagoon, where similar metal has been discovered. As she ventures into the ruins at the lagoon, Lilac encounters an ancient dragon, which immediately attacks her. Lilac defeats the dragon, which turned out to be a hologram projected by the source of the metal: Pangu, a strange robot similar to Syntax, Brevon's faithful AI assistant. The new robot reveals a message from a Scientist, who says that the Kingdom Stone was in fact a gift to the Three Kingdoms given by a race of alien Dragons that had crashed on Avalice centuries ago. The Scientist also revealed that, unless the Kingdom Stone is returned to its resting place, it will self-destruct, along with the energy the Three Kingdoms desperately need to survive. Uniting the Two Armies Lilac returns to Shang Tu to report her findings to the Magister, who reveals that Zao, determined on recovering the Stone, is leading his army against Shuigang, and the Shang Tu army was sent to hold them off. The Magister entrusted Lilac to stop the war, as she is the only "DragonBlood" worthy of his trust. So she uses the Holodragon to convice the two armies to form a truce. At the Battle Glacier, the armies of Shang Mu and Shang Tu are about to wage war with each other when the Holodragon suddenly appears, causing everyone to kneel before the ancient beast. As the Holodragon flies away, Carol, Milla & Torque wondered if it was Lilac, who appeared behind them and the group are all glad about her return. She introduces her friends to Pangu, and informs them that they have the Magister's full support. Assault on the Dreadnought The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, ultimately destroying her. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives, but is left in a Death-like coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. A New Beginning After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her Death-like coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Freedom Planet 2 2 years after the events of the first game, Lilac has been through multiple battles, and soon she, Carol and Milla will have to face off against Merga and the Bakunawa to save Avalice once again. Other Appearances Runbow In April 2016, Sash Lilac was added to a game called Runbow, where variety of characters races each other. She is known mostly from her self-repeating appearance, as when she jumps she always shouts "Cyclone", like she does in Freedom Planet. Indie Pogo In April 5th, 2017 Sash Lilac was announced as one of the playable characters for upcoming game, Indie Pogo. Powers & Abilities Dragon Physiology: Believed to be the last Water-Dragon, Lilac being a half-dragon, has the abilities and physiology of a Dragon. * Supernatural Strength: Lilac possesses a high degree of superhuman strength. She is strong enough to crash through metal, wood, and stone with relative ease, as well as physically overpower robots that could crush a ordinary creature, even physically battling (and defeating) the powerful Brevon. * Supernatural Durability: She is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However, she is not invulnerable, and sustained extreme damage while being tortured by Brevon. * Supernatural Speed: She can move, think, and react at supernatural speeds. Lilac can move faster than gunfire, outpace Brevon's most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Lilac is well-known for her speed, and can possibly move faster than the speed of sound. She is faster than Carol on her motorcycle and can even catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. * Supernatural Endurance: Lilac can perform intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. * Air Dashing: '''Lilac can preform a high-speed dash in midair without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for short-distance flight at high speeds. * '''Hair Manipulation: Lilac has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. * Hair Combat: Lilac regularly utilizes her twin ponytails in combat, using them in whip-like maneuvers, making this Lilac's standard attack. Abilities * Indomitable Will: '''Sash Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrocuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believe he could "Hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". * '''Master-Level Fighting Skills: She is a master level fighter, being trained by the Red Scarves, even operating with them. Lilac has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and superpowered combat. Her skills rival that of Spade's, and she is capable of defeating Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. * Leadership Skills: Lilac is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, ador, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. * Intellegence: Lilac seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding Torque's techno-babble and explaining it to Zao. * Swimming Skills: As a Water Dragon, Lilac is a skilled swimmer. However, a genetic defect from being only Half-Dragon prevents her from breathing underwater. Though she is able to hold her breath for a long period of time, longer than Carol or Milla. Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more than willing to help those in trouble or in need. She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission. Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. Relationships Carol: Lilac once playfully described Carol as "like her tail always right behind her". Although they started out as rivals when they first joined the Red Scarves, the two became the best of friends and usually get along famously. However, Carol has been shown to be more reluctant to go along with Lilac's heroics. During the course of their adventure, this contradiction creates tension, but they eventually make up when they need to. When Carol saw Lilac severely injured from Brevon's shock torture, she broke down in tears and blamed herself for running off on her own. Milla: At first Lilac was a bit weirded out by Milla's mannerisms, like when she asked if she could touch her hair, but she quickly accepted the young hound as a friend. Lilac eventually becomes a big-sister figure to her, also acting as a protector, like when she told her to stay with Carol while she went off to rescue Torque alone. What's more, when Lord Brevon brain-washed and mutated Milla, Lilac went berserk. As she delivered the final blow to the defeated Brevon, she shouts out "Nobody....Hurts....Milla!!!", this shows how much Lilac cares about her young friend and how personal she took it. When everything was said and done, Lilac tried to comfort Milla in her distress. Torque: After Torque's ship crash-landed, Lilac and Carol found him and saved him from Serpentine. Later, he tells them that Mayor Zao is about to steal the Kingdom Stone, so they agree to help him out after he told him about who Brevon was and why he wants the Kingdom Stone. Lilac went to various measures to protect and rescue Torque on multiple occasions. She claimed responsibility for manipulating Torque, painting him as a victim, just to convince the Magister to release him from quarantine and when Brevon abducted him, she rushed off to rescue him on her own, due to doubts from Carol. Spade: Years ago, Lilac used to be part of the Red Scarves alongside Spade. However, she and Carol left the moment he started to cross "certain lines". Spade felt like Lilac abandoned him and the Scarves, calling her a traitor, stating that he still hasn't forgiven her for leaving. Despite this, Lilac did feel guilty for leaving Spade, stating she was scared at the time. Any other part of her history with Spade is unknown. Move List New Moves In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac, along with Carol & Milla, will each have new moves and abilities at their disposal. All of her new moves works with her Dragon Boost. Lilac is a Speed-Type Character. * Boost Breaker: '''Enables Lilac to break a Dragon Boost in use, converting it into an aerial shockwave that damages enemies within range. This move can also give Lilac an extra push upwards, acting like a double jump. * '''Wing Gliders: '''At a certain point in the sequel, Lilac will receive a pair of Wing Gliders that will enhance her Dragon Boost (Similar to the Super Dragon Boost used in FP1, except it can't be used twice in a row). * '''Guarding: '''Just like the other playable characters, Lilac can now guard against certain enemy attacks. Updated Moves Along with her new moves in Freedom Planet 2, Lilac has also improved some of her current moves, enabling her to use them in ways she normally couldn't. * '''Dragon Cyclone: '''Lilac's Dragon Cyclone no longer requires energy, so it won't use up some energy whenever it's used. * '''Rising Slash: Lilac is now able to perform a Rising Slash in midair, giving her a slight push upwards. * 'Hair Whip: '''Lilac now uses her Hair Whip while crouching, replacing her Low Kick. It has a faster attack rate than a normal Hair Whip. Also, she can now throw in some kicks along with her Hair Whip. * '''Health Petals: '''Lilac now has 6 Health Petals, instead of 7 in FP1. However, there is an item called "Max Life Up", which can increase her Health Petal count by 1. Trivia *During early development of Freedom Planet as a fan game, Lilac was a hedgehog, much like the game's original inspiration: Sonic the Hedgehog. She was eventually changed to a dragon with twin ponytails after people complained about her looking too similar to Sonic. *Also it was planned that Lilac was supposed to have a living father. He was supposed to be an NPC and he looked similar to Lilac in design. His existence was eventually scrapped with the hub worlds all together and with Freedom Planet 2 rewriting Lilac to be the "only water dragon in existence" besides Merga it's clear he never existed in the new canon. *The Lilac is a purple flower that is often a symbol for love. *According to Strife, Lilac is a half-breed, with one water dragon parent and another parent of an unknown species, presumably a mammal.http://www.galaxytrail.com/forum/index.php/topic,615.msg18915.html#msg18915 *Lilac's earpieces are hearing aids. She has fish fins underneath them (like seen on Merga), but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing if not deaf without her earpieces. *Lilac's rivalry with Spade appears to be loosely based on the rivalry between Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. *Lilac's hair is prehensile only to the extent that it can stretch and stiffen as needed for attacks. Also, they're not fleshy like the torture scene implies; the spot of blood on the end is from her head, not the tendrilshttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/302617962068705280/314525042983567362/unknown.png. *Even though nothing in-lore proves this, Lilac's weakness might be electricity. Proof of this may be the amount of damage she sustains during her torture, while later she takes laser blasts and blade slashes like mild breeze in her hair. This makes sense since water and electricity don't mix. *Lilac's first name, ''Sash, is a variant of the name Russian name Sasha and means "Defender of the people" or "Protector of men". *In Time attack, when idling, Lilac will say three lines referring to player's idling: ** "Hey C'mon". **"What's wrong"? **"Do you want to get a bad time"? *Freedom Planet 2 continues to have idle quotes: **"Whenever you're ready". **"Hey C'mon". * In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac idolizes when being revived: ** "You won't win that easy!" ''Gallery'' Lilac Old.png|Lilac's Original Design SashLilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Fp2_lilac2.png|Lilac image from Freedom Planet 2 Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo1 1280.png|Lilac image by TysonTan Lilac-concept2.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Lilac-concept1.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Fp1-lilacsprite.png|Sprite of Lilac from Freedom Planet Fp2-lilacsprite.png|Sprite of Lilac from Freedom Planet 2 LilacFP2Profile.png|Lilac's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Lilac in Dragon Valley.png|Lilac in Dragon Valley ''References'' Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters